


Dirty Dancing

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fetish, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little New Years drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

Candles lined the house, placed where they wouldn’t tumble over if someone bumped into them. Kisame rose an eyebrow as he walked deeper into the house, the candles were now forming a path on the floor, leading him to their bedroom. The house was oddly silent, Naruto was a naturally loud man and there would always be some sort of noise when he came home. Its absence had Kisame on edge as he opened the door to their bedroom. 

The sight that greeted him was one that he would never forget for the rest of his life. Naruto was naked save for the candy apple red thigh high boots and matching thong. He was already dancing, hips rolling seductively as he turned around. Long arms were thrown up into the air as they twisted along with his hips. The flames from the candles highlighted the tan skin, giving it a healthy glow as it danced on the flesh of Naruto’s body. 

The boots shone in the light as Naruto moved, blue eyes bright with lust as he continued to dance in a slow circle, his eyes catching Kisame’s for a brief moment before diverting them again. The thong moved with Naruto’s hips, accenting how high they were and how clean shaven the man was. The little piece of fabric had left little to the imagination, revealing caramel skin just for his perusal. It only hid the most important bits, Naruto’s cock and balls. 

Kisame’s cock swelled with need as he took a seat on their bed, eyes never leaving Naruto’s form. He had never known that Naruto could dance like this, rolling his hips, shaking them, making that pert ass bounce as he incorporated several styles in his dance of seduction and lust. The taut stomach rolled as Naruto’s whole body moved in fluid motion, creating a cascade of desire. 

He couldn’t handle the way Naruto was dancing any longer, he reached out and pulled the smaller body into his lap. Tender, open mouth kisses were placed along the glowing skin, making Naruto arch in Kisame’s lap. Kisame never tired of the taste of Naruto’s skin, the tangy sting mixed with sweat was always welcomed on his tongue. His large hands cupped firm round globes as Naruto continued to dance on his lap, hands thrown behind his head as his head moved to only a beat only he could hear. Wild blond hair swished with every movement, the strands moving violently. 

Kisame drug Naruto’s hips closer to his, rubbing his large, blood filled erection against the blond’s. A finger stole between smooth cheeks, gracing over the puckered entrance and teasing the skin. A growl escaped Kisame’s lips when he realized Naruto had already stretched himself before starting his little performance. 

The thin string of the throng was pulled aside before Kisame plunged his finger in. Naruto’s ass was loose for him, lubed up, and ready to go. He twisted his digit, playing with Naruto and making the smaller man moan, and demand that Kisame go ahead and fuck him. But Kisame took his time, adding his fingers one by one in a slow manner. He explored the depths of Naruto’s ass thoroughly, teasing the spots he knew would make his lover beg beautifully. 

“Please, Kisame...” Naruto rasped, the sound breaking the heady silence in the room. His back arched as his lover brushed against that bundle of nerves. “Fuck me.” 

“Hmmm, how could I deny you, sweet one?” Kisame rumbled, his voice deep and rumbling with lust. He allowed Naruto to sit up far enough so he could quickly undo his pants and pull his cock free from his boxers. 

Pulling Naruto down, Kisame slid his cock home, the tight heat of Naruto’s ass surrounding him deliciously. He used the small string next to his cock, rubbing it against the sensitive hole before moving. Naruto moaned loudly, the sound low and long as Kisame pumped his hips up in a slow rhythm, he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. When it came to Naruto, Kisame always lost his composure and their bouts of love making normally took a more feral turn. 

This time was no exception as the slow pumping of his hips became frantic, Naruto setting the new pace. The younger man wanted more than slow making this night, he wanted the burn and sting that only Kisame could ever provide for him. Naruto had always been impatient, especially when it came to sex. 

Tanned hand hooked behind Kisame’s head, Naruto’s head was thrown back as sharp teeth nipped his neck, drawing the skin between the sharp bones and worrying it. A gasp left Naruto’s lips as his body trembled when Kisame drug the string over his hole while the large cock drove into him. The material covering part of Naruto’s own erection was rubbing over his sensitive skin, igniting a fire that consumed him. His fingers clawed into Kisame’s back, nails dragging over the skin as Naruto begged for release. 

“You want it that badly?” Kisame teased against Naruto’s ear, his breath fanning over the shell of the other’s ear. 

“Please, Kisame, please!” Naruto responded, desperately clutching at his lover. 

Kisame’s answer was pistoning his hips as much as he could with Naruto sitting on his lap. Using his larger frame and strength, Kisame rolled their bodies so that his lover was splayed on his back on the bed. Kisame’s feet were on the floor, allowing him to have leverage he rammed into Naruto. 

Slim legs bound in leather wrapped around Kisame’s thighs, pulling him deeper into Naruto and causing the smaller man to moan his praises. They lost themselves in the heady pleasure of each other, drinking the lust in the air. They fed each other’s desires, giving into what the other wanted desperately and finally falling over the edge together. 

Kisame’s large body covered Naruto’s as they regained their sense, slowly coming to their senses. Reluctantly they moved from each other’s arms and Kisame drew Naruto into his arms, knowing the blond couldn’t walk in his state. He carried his lover into the bathroom, sitting him tenderly on the toilet before turning the hot water on to the bathtub and adding some bath salts. Kisame stripped himself and then pulled the zipper to Naruto’s boots. Not a word was said between them, there wasn’t a need for them. He kissed each patch of exposed skin softly, worshiping Naruto’s body as he moved to the other foot. The process was repeated again, before Naruto was completely naked. 

The water was done and so it was turned off. Kisame easily picked Naruto up and placed him in the hot water, joining him after shedding his own clothes. He settled in behind the smaller body, pulling Naruto back against his chest, hands splayed across the other’s abdomen as they sat in the hot water, enjoying the feel of each other as the world melted away.


End file.
